1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a remote head camera that includes a remote camera head configured to be connected to a camera control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote head cameras have been known as small cameras with an imaging device such as CCD (charge-coupled device).
The remote head camera is generally provided with a camera head (hereinafter also simply referred to as “head”) and a camera control unit (CCU), which are connected to each other via a dedicated camera cable. The camera head outputs a pixel signal obtained by the imaging device such as CCD. The camera control unit (CCU) includes a signal processing circuit for obtaining a video signal for display based on the pixel signal from the camera head.
In the remote head camera, the CCU outputs the video signal to a display device. The display device then displays an image of an object captured by the head so that it can be viewed thereon.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-229448 discloses a conventional remote head camera. This conventional remote head camera includes a CCU provided with an information transmitting unit and a head provided with an identifying unit. The information transmitting unit outputs a variety of information to the head, while the identifying unit identifies the type of the information. With this, the head can change default settings according to the CCU.